Jace's Revenge
by Sandyheart
Summary: Jace never planned to run into the Cullen's... But he did... And after they say some rude things at Clary... He wants revenge... And one thing was certain... Revenge is a dish best served by Jace Herondale. First fanfic! Feature's major Cullen kick-butt! Clace! Story will hopefully be better than description! :)
1. Prologue

**In this story, Bella is a vampire, but Renessme doesn't exist. If you don't like the Cullen's being beat up, then DO NOT READ. Feature's minor cussing. First fanfic, so no flaming. Thx! Carry on Readers! **

_ Prologue _

You would think that out of all the times that Jace had met vampires, he would've met one like the penny-haired guy and his family before him at the moment.

Well... he hadn't... And he was slightly surprised by that... He was mad though... Very mad...

He didn't care who they thought they were or how great they thought themselves...

They had no right to do this...and he was going to make them pay...

** So how'd ya like the little prologue? Next update tmrw! :)**

**Disclaimer: (This goes for all of the Fanfiction.) I do not own The Mortal Instruments or The Twilight Saga. If I owned either, I would not be making this. I only own the plot that I thought up, not any of the characters. Thank you. **


	2. Chapter One

**Hey guys! Here's Chapter One! Hope ya like it! **

_**Chapter One **_

_Clary's POV_

The first time I saw someone with eyes even somewhat close to Jace's was when I was at the mall.

Jace and I had been stationed in Washington, there had been an increase in demon activity there. Most of it seemed to be centered at Forks, Washington though.

The penny-haired boy was walking with his family, a big group of 8, hand in hand with the brown-haired girl, whom I assumed was his girlfriend.

I felt myself crash into him before I saw it coming.

He didn't seem to notice though, he was staring at the brown-haired girl.

"Oh, sorry!" I said quickly, apologetically.

He stared at me, "Watch where you're going next time." He said it gruffly, as if he were superior to me in some way.

"Excuse me?!" I said, glaring.

The girl that he held hands with stared at me, "He said to watch where you're going next time!" She said it as if I was some kindergartener with a hearing problem.

My first thought was, "_Bitches_!"

I crossed my arms, and stated what I was thinking, but not as bad, "You guys are rude."

The blonde next to "penny boy," as I called him now, said, "_You're_ rude!"

I glared at them all, "I _apologized_, unlike these bitches!"

Penny boy growled, "Who the _hell_ are you calling bitches?!"

I stared at him, "Are you stupid or deaf... If I recall correctly... I WAS CALLING YOU GUYS!"

This time, more people in the family stepped in, a big gruff guy, and a skinny tall guy said, "Watch who your talking to," and "We could beat you up."

I snorted. I didn't care how many of them or how strong they were, I could beat them up. "As _if_!" I said.

"Seems as if we have an arrogant one here," the oldest, whom I assumed was their father, said.

"I'm not arrogant, just telling the truth. I bet anything my boyfriend could beat the living _shit_ out of all of you in one minute flat!" I exclaimed.

"As if!" A short girl, about as tall as me, said.

"You know what? I don't care anymore... Go prance around, acting as if you own this place if you want..._ I don't give a fuck!_" I said, before walking away.

I didn't look back, and I was sure that they didn't follow me.

**Did you like it? I know, I know... Short... and I'm sry to say that most likely all will be short. :( SRY! There'll probably be roughly 10-15 chapters, but I'm not sure. Anyway next update tmrw! If you like where it's going... PLZ R&R! :) **


	3. Chapter Two

**Hey! I am soooo sry I didn't update yesterday! I got held up! :/ BUT HERE IT IS! :D**

**_Chapter Two _**

_Edward's POV _

The nerve of that girl.

As if she could've beat _us_ up!

She looked like she couldn't beat a flower up. And the way she spoke to My Bella and I...

She's lucky I didn't actually beat _her_! If I were to meet her again, I swore I would beat her, and her little boyfriend too.

As if she could beat me, I knew every move that she would try to use, after all, I was a mind reader.

But it was at that moment that I realized something... I couldn't read her mind.

_Clary's POV_

I went home and met up with Jace.

I told him about my little experience.

And boy, was he _furious_. "If I ever get my hands on those bitches, I'll kill them!" He said, and I smiled at his protectiveness.

"Awww, you don't need to protect me Jace! I could protect myself!" I smiled.

"Oh, I know, Clary! It just gets on my nerve that they would be so rude to you!" He exclaimed.

I giggled, "It's fine!"

"By the way... What did they look like?" He asked curiously.

"Oh it's easy to recognize them!" I said, "They have golden eyes! Just like you! But _dull_... And _ugly_..."

He laughed, "Of course they're not as good as mine! At least it'll be easy to recognize them... So I can beat them up..."

I laughed, "You're hilarious, Jace!"

**So... how'd ya like it? I know... Boring... BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL DEFINITELY HAVE DRAMA! :D **


End file.
